


Innocent

by AloeVeraSpeaks



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloeVeraSpeaks/pseuds/AloeVeraSpeaks
Summary: What would have happened had Light not picked up the death note that day? What if he'd regarded it as some sick joke?Well things would be very different.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Change

Light Yagami was exceptional. He was extremely clever and creative leading many to believe he would one day become a great detective. However, at one point he came across this notebook called, the death note. With this notebook he decide to become the judge of all criminals. Light soon became Kira and started killing criminals left and right. Eventually a detective named L came along and found out he was Kira, but without evidence he couldn’t be 100% certain. Without evidence he couldn’t convict. So, L kept trying and eventually he died at the hands of Light. Light began to pose as L and led the taskforce even though he was the very criminal they were after. Years later, a new set of brilliant detectives figured him out and Light was killed. The story is tragic and shows us that with one bad decision a whole world of brilliant potential can be lost. However, the story could be drastically different if Light never came across the death note. Maybe, if the notebook ended up in another’s hands, Light would have truly helped with the investigation. Maybe, Light would have reached his true potential with L to help guide him. Or, perhaps, Light was destined for evil. After all, a little boredom can become a dangerous thing.

Ryuk, a Shinigami, sat above the entrance to the human world with a notebook in hand. Every Shinigami had at least one of these notebooks, but Ryuk managed to sneak two. The Shinigami was bored and so he was debating on whether to cause a little mischief and see what would happen. If he didn’t, he would remain bored. The Shinigami pondered over this for less than a second , soon sending his death note to the human world.

Light Yagami was bored at his desk by the window. He’d gone ahead and read the reading a few weeks ago, and so he was just sitting there bored out of his mind. The teacher asked him to translate the reading. Light sighed and stood up translating the work flawlessly. Once he received his teacher’s praise, Light sat down. He frowned, his gaze drifting back to the window.  _ What a dull day _ he mused. Suddenly his eyes widened as a notebook fell from the sky into the bushes. Light was shocked,  _ How could a Notebook just fall out of the sky like that? _ He wondered,  _ I’m just going to have to go down and look over it once class is over. _

When the bell rang, Light rushed out of the class and to the notebook. He picked it up and read the cover. “Death Note? Whoever’s name is written in this notebook shall die. If a cause of death isn’t stated the victim shall die of a heart attack.” Light read the rest of the rules then scoffed and put the book back on the floor. He left the notebook and never returned to get it. So, the notebook got into another’s hands and Light kept his memories of the strange notebook he found and the feeling that there was more to it.

Within a few days criminals started dying left and right all of strange heart attacks. Light knew this was no coincidence. The notebook he’d found was real and he let this opportunity slip past him. Light slammed his fist on his desk in frustration, he should have taken the strange notebook when he had the chance. Now it was in some psycho’s hands and Light knew it was partially his fault.

Around 3 days later, a Shinigami showed up in Light’s room. Light panicked and fell out of his desk chair while the Shinigami explained  his appearance and the notebook. 

“So that notebook really was real.” Light mused turning to the Shinigami. “I don’t have the Death Note Ryuk. I left it on the ground after I found it.”

“So you relinquish ownership?”

Light paused to think, “No. If I do that I won’t have any memory of the Death Note and without those memories I can’t really help unless I deduce what’s going on. While I’m sure I could, it’s a risk not worth taking. Since I was the first one to touch the Death Note it’s mine right?”

“Yeah, so what? You’ll lose ownership eventually since you don’t have it.”

“True, I’ll have to prepare for that possibility but for now I’m going to keep ownership and use what I know to find Kira.” Light planned, “Now, Ryuk, could you tell me everything you know about the Death Note?”

“Sure, what do you need to know?”

“Everything.”

So, Ryuk began explaining the rules and the differences between a Shinigami and a human. Then he went on to explain the eye deal. Light thought for a second then grabbed a blank notebook he had. In it he began to record everything he knew about the Kira case and the Death Note.

A knock sounded at the door, “Light?” his Mom called.

“One minute,” Light rushed to the door and opened it just enough so she could see him, “I got some apples and wondered if you wanted some.”

“Oooh!” He heard Ryuk exclaim. Light pushed down the urge to roll his eyes and accepted the basket.

“Thanks mom.”

“Light, it’s so dark in your room why don’t you turn the light on?”

“I hadn’t noticed it’d gotten so dark…” Light mentioned then smiled at his mom, “Anyways I have to study, thanks for the apples.” He shut the door and watched as Ryuk gazed hungrily at the apples. “Do you want one Ryuk?”

“Oh Man, Sure!” Ryuk exclaimed grabbing one and eating it in a single bite.

“You’ve been a great help and I believe I can now relinquish ownership safely. While I won’t remember you, I already wrote about you. All I need is a drawing.”

Light got to work and as soon as he was finished, he told Ryuk his goodbyes and gave him the apples. “I relinquish ownership.”

Light blinked. There was nothing in his room, but he felt as if he’d been talking to… something and he couldn’t quite remember what’d he’d been doing aside from talking. He assumed he was studying, but what? Was it Math? English? Maybe he was researching the Kira case? Yes the last one had to be it. Otherwise he wouldn’t have had a notebook full of information on the case. He read over his notes eyes widening. This had to be some kind of prank. A Death Note couldn’t exist and Shinigami’s are just make believe. It’s in his handwriting though, and Light knows he wouldn’t write something like this unless it was true. Besides, Light was missing parts of his memory and he had specifically stated that relinquishing ownership would do that. No, this wasn’t a prank. Kira was using the Death Note to kill criminals, an ideology that was very similar to Light’s, and they didn’t have the Shinigami eyes. That meant that whoever had the Death Note now would be Kira and finally truly own it. This could cause some problems if the Shinigami mentioned him.

The next day a strange broadcast was on the news. It involved a man named Lind L. Tailor who claimed that he was L and would bring Kira to justice. Soon, he was dead. Kira had killed an innocent. It was then that Light was certain his notes were correct. How could Kira kill Lind L. Tailor without touching him otherwise? The only thing he wasn’t sure about was whether this Kira made the Eye deal. Then the real L said their message hiding their face and using a voice modifier to challenge Kira. Daring them to kill him. Light could admire the confidence L was projecting, his intrigue peaked with the deductions L made about it.

The screen turned to static and Light smiled leaning back a little in the chair, “Looks like things just got interesting.” He mused.

Light began to help his sister Sayu with her math work. A few hours later he heard the doorbell ring and his dad arrived home. They ate dinner with some minor conversations but Light mostly planned on how he was going to get classified information on the Kira case.

Light hacked into his dad’s computer, “Interesting.” He murmured, “It seems they suspect Kira is a student like me. It makes sense since all the deaths take place in the period before school and after school except on weekends.” Seems L was more impressive than he thought. He continued reading the report, noting that the police felt Kira’s ideals of justice were very childish, which made sense considering the times of death.

Light took notes over the next few days making sure to check the information his dad had gathered on Kira. He made sure everything was accounted for and used what he’d written about the Death Note to  develop a better understanding of the Kira case . Light was relieved he had decided to keep everything he’d written about the Death Note rather than throw it away  or disregard it as false.

Light went to school, keeping his Kira notes under his book as they continued their assignments. He added additional inferences and conclusions, such as the student being someone at his school since that’s where the death note was originally, meaning he had narrowed his suspects down pretty far.

The next day 23 criminals died, one for every hour. Light wrote down that the student must have connections to the police, but Light didn’t know anyone in school who had such a connection. This meant that Kira is more likely to be someone who saw his notes, though it still could be someone with police connections. Light soon realized what was going on: Kira was trying to get close to L and make L and the task force suspicious of each other, making it easier to find and eliminate L.


	2. Trust

The next evening Light caught onto the fact that he was being followed. He figured it was likely someone L hired to investigate the cops. He chose to ignore it as he went to class. One of the other students invited him and a couple others to Space Land that weekend. Light stopped to consider it and realized that abstaining could seem… suspicious. So he agreed. They met at the bus stop with 2 others and were sat in the back, Light was left near the window in the row right before the back, alongside the girl who invited him. He smiled at her and she returned it grabbing onto his arm and leaning against his shoulder. Light’s smile shifted from warm to awkward as he shook her off gently. The man following him sat in the row behind them.

They sat silently for a while when a strange man suddenly got on the bus. Light heard the cocking of a gun and realized what he was doing. This was a bus-jacker. He put the gun up to the Drivers head.

“Everyone stay in your seats unless you wanna die!”

Light risked a small look at the man following him and noticed that he seemed shocked. This was going to make him look suspicious which was the last thing Light wanted. The girl next to him wrote something as the Bus-jacker went on talking. She handed Light a note saying, “Light, as soon as he turns around I’m going to grab the gun out of his hand.”

The man following him leaned down, “Don’t be stupid, that’s risky. If it comes to that, I’ll take care of it.”

Yuri looked down and began to write a note, “Its’ okay we don’t need to pass notes back and forth. As long as we keep it down, he won’t be able to hear our voices over the sound of the engine.”

Yuri put the pencil and paper back in her pocket, “Do you have any proof that you’re not an accomplice? Why should we trust you?”

Light went silent, pondering this for a moment. When did Yuri get so smart?

“I’ve heard about this before, the first hijacker comes in like he’s working alone. Meanwhile, a second one stays in the very back in case something goes wrong.”

Light paused for a second thinking about this, it was logical for her to believe this, but Light knew the man wasn’t a bus-jacker. He looked to the man who went to grab his ID. He’d have to do something fast in case Yuri was Kira. Everyone was a suspect.

Light shook his head, “That’s nonsense. I trust him, I’ve been following the Kira case and noticed I was being followed. I figure it’s been him so he must be an agent of some kind.”

The man sucked in a breath, “I haven’t been following anyone.”

“Then why would you be heading to Space Land? You’re at least in your late 20s and I know I’ve seen you around before.”

“I’m meeting my fiancé and her parents there.” He explained.

“No, I’ve seen you following me for nearly a week now. It only makes sense since Kira must be getting inside information. I figured the police already deduced that Kira was a student seeing as I did. Then when I had deduced it they changed the times of death and it became clear Kira knew what the police must’ve suspected a student; so, you’re here to investigate the police and their relatives. Feel free to investigate me. I’m not Kira so I have nothing to fear.”

“You’re incredibly smart Light.” The agent said, “but I hope you realize this makes you a more likely suspect.”

“I’m alright with that since I’m not Kira and the truth will come out eventually. L will send Kira to their execution of that I have no doubts.”

At 11:45 exactly the Bus-jacker got off the bus and was hit by a car. Light watched in horror. The agent soon runs off without saying a word to Light.

Light sighed. Yuri’s behavior certainly was out of character. He’d have to keep an eye on her from now on and the agent would certainly relay this information to L.

Raye Penber was an FBI agent from America, engaged to Naomi Misora. The first thing he did when he arrived home that day was tell his fiancé about the bus-jacking with a heavy sigh.

“Don’t you think it’s strange that your suspect didn’t want to see your ID? If they were really Kira they would have let you show them and figured out how to use it for their advantage.”

“Naomi, You’re no longer an agent please leave this alone.”

“But-“

“You promised me you wouldn’t get involved with the Kira case and you wouldn’t take any risks. That’s what we decided when I got assigned to the case and agreed to meet your parents. You do remember that right?”

“Yeah… I guess you’re right. It’s just force of habit. Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. Don’t worry about it. I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” He paused then went off topic. “Anyways once we have a few kids running around you’ll be so busy, you won’t even remember you were an agent. You’ll be occupied with better things.” Naomi smiled, “More importantly, tell me how I can convince your dad I’m worthy of his daughter. Kira doesn’t scare me half as much as he does.”

His fiancé let out a chuckle.

The agent continued to follow Light around after telling L about the incident. L made Light the prime suspect and the task force still hadn’t gotten smaller.

Light was getting annoyed by this. It’s fine for them to follow him, but they act as if he doesn’t know which is just ridiculous. Light sighed and went back to gazing out the window. He had recently began hiding his notes from his classmates  and rarely investigating during school. At lunch he’d sit off on his own and continue his investigation ; but , during the rest of the day , he made sure to hide his notes or not take them out at all. 

L began to think about it and realized that if the investigators were able to discover anything about Light they already would have. So he decided to remove them from Japan around a week later.

Soon after L got a call.

“L, I just got off the phone with the director of the FBI, according to him you arranged for them to come to japan and investigate everyone associated with the task force.” Soichiro Yagami exclaimed

“Yes. I did.”

“What is the meaning of this?! Are we now suspects in our own investigation?!”

“I felt that it was necessary to determine Kira’s identity.”

“I cannot accept that! I find it unbelievable that you would spy on us. The very people working with you on this case.”

One of the officers in the room with Soichiro chose then to make a comment, “Hear that? I knew all along we couldn’t trust that guy.”

The call ended as L was notified of another victim.

Light was surprised when they finally removed the agent from the investigation. He knew he was a prime suspect, but as of right now , he was given little to no surveillance. Kira had also killed a member of the police now. A man known as Ukita who must’ve been getting close to Kira’s secret. Even worse was the fact that Ukita had been investigating Light after hearing that he could be Kira. This made their suspicions seem more likely. Light wanted to find Kira and ensure he would be sentenced to death for the murders he’d committed.

Now the taskforce was also suspicious of L and feared they’d lose their lives .  It seemed  that soon they’d shrink down to only a small group of people who were ready to risk it all. Once they did that, Light figured they’d put surveillance systems in his household to  investigate  him further. He’d just have to be ready so he could know when they did. After all, his dad would likely be watching. Light put a pencil led in the door at just the right angle and began to take up the habit of lowering his doorknob just a little. He also put a paper in the door when he left, but he doubted that’d be useful since he’s up against a detective.

Light had made the choice not to tell anyone about what he knew, that way ,  if anyone was suspicious on the taskforce before it downsized, they’d be unable to get the information and use it to their advantage. Light felt it was best to wait until he could talk to L directly. He didn’t even want to tell his father till he could talk to L. He knew this was extremely valuable information and he couldn’t take even the slightest risk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 1 I'll be uploading this every week on sundays at 7pm EST until it's complete. I've already written everything ahead so don't worry about it stopping or me losing interest. :3


End file.
